


Goodnight

by SmashThatMirror



Series: The Different Outcomes Of Love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror





	Goodnight

Yukhei loved Jungwoo ever since he first met him at a train station. It was so innocent, someone bumped into Jungwoo making him drop the book he was holding. Yukhei ended up catching it, but it wasn't perfect like in the movies. He had to dive for the book so it wouldn't hit the floor. Was it stupid? Yes of course, but that didn't stop him from doing it. It hurt him like hell, but he had to brush it off. Jungwoo thought that it was adorable. He thanked him for the book, and Yukhei pulled a move by asking for his number. Jungwoo was beautiful, how was he supposed to just let that go? Thankfully Jungwoo gave him his number, and their relationship starter there.

 

They have dated for 2 years and decided to move in together. Everything was perfect, or so Yukhei thought. 

 

One day Yukhei came home early from his business trip to surprise Jungwoo. He had gifts and everything, but he placed those to the side for a bit. He moved quietly in his own house and up their bedroom door, and that's when he heard something he wish he hadn't. He heard Jungwoo moaning and another guy talking to Jungwoo. "This was all a lie right? This wasn't real right?" That's all that was going on in his head. He ended up busting down the door open, praying it was just his imagination. Sadly it wasn't at all. His mind didn't deiceve him, Jungwoo was in bed with another man. Yukhei yelled and almost ended up hitting the guy if it wasn't for Jungwoo stopping him. The whole scene was a mess, tears fell down Yukhei's face. He left the room and slammed the bedroom door shut. His only plan right now was to get drunk to mask the pain. Jungwoo didn't leave the room to talk to him either, so he just drank and drank until he passed out on the living room couch.

 

The next day was present, Yukhei woke up with a terrible head ache. He got up and left to the kitchen for some pills, but his eyes locked with the gifts he got for Jungwoo. He shook it off and went back to the pills. After the pills he left to their room, he wanted to know if he was still there. The door slowly open and there he saw Jungwoo sleeping on the floor leaning on the bed. Yukhei leaned on the wall and slid down the wall, his eyes were set on Jungwoo.

 

Time passes and Jungwoo wakes up to see Yukhei staring at him. "I'm sorry, i have no excuse for what i have done. I promise you we didn't do anything only make outs." Jungwoo tried his best to explain himself. But Yukhei didn't even care, all he wanted was to surprise his boyfriend. He stayed silent and just stared at Jungwoo with pain and sorrow in his eyes. Jungwoo just kept trying to explain everything. It got to the point where Yukhei just got up and left to the kitchen to get more alcohol, but this time Jungwoo ran after him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the array of flowers, chocolates, and keychains. He starred at all the gifts while Yukhei opened another bottle of alcohol. He drank a bit before Jungwoo snatched it out of his hand, and because of that more yelling broke out. They starter to argue for god knows how long.

 

* * *

 

|4 Months Later|

 

* * *

 

Even after that day he caught Jungwoo cheating, their relationship didn't end. Yukhei stayed with him because he wanted Jungwoo to be the one so badly. And Jungwoo stayed with him because he didn't want to be alone. Their love for each other decreased by 90%, but nothing changed. The first month was filled with a lot of fighting, but they ended up calming down. And that's why they face each other after every new day breaks. They talk, but none of their words mean any value to them. So they will just end up sleeping it off like always.

 

Work was done for today and Yukhei come backs to see Jungwoo already sitting down on the dinner table. They talked like always, but they ended up breaking in to another fight. Sure they don't love each other, but they were still close. Yet Yukhei was drifting off a bit.

 

"You hate me don't you? I knew it! Just go a head and say it." Jungwoo sat in his chair, head down as he said those words.

 

"I know it's the truth, you don't have to lie. Just say it already."

 

Yukhei got up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table. "I don't hate you." Was utter out even though it's a lie.

 

They both spoke so vaguely to each other because they were so scared of lies, even if they had to lie sometimes. But besides that, a problem that always struck was that both of them could never understand their love was never meant to be.

 

"Please just pretend you didn't hear a thing." Yukhei left off to the room leaving Jungwoo alone.

 

It was clear nothing would ever come out of their love, this was it for them. This was their routine everyday. Who knows if they would ever break out of this relationship without love. But it was late out, so it was time to sleep. The two both got in bed and shared a Goodnight.


End file.
